


study of two nudes

by wastrelwoods



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, High Heels, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, bc i....just think they're neat, god embedding images on this site is really the worst huh?, i feel. very uh. some kinda way abt this one, like if anyone tries to speak to me abt the fact that i drew this i will drop dead on the spot, oh hey this one is softly nsfw so it goes here too, that gentle d/s dynamic you KNOW im too fond of, will likely become the destination of future nsfw penumbra art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastrelwoods/pseuds/wastrelwoods
Summary: Sometimes I draw fanart that is completely safe for work. Sometimes I....uh, don't.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's got a pretty face and i kinda wanted to draw it covered in cum, okAY??! dont make this weird


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm u know when an image just.............gets into ur brain? just.....an idea? a concept? 
> 
> peter + stilettos + juno's ...pain...thing....


End file.
